


Trash or Treasure

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: John take stock of his possessions at a flea market.  Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018 #2





	Trash or Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018 #2  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/40109736@N08/28281279297/in/dateposted-public/)

John walked amongst the tables of old rubbish. People collect so many useless things, divested themselves of those objects, only to obtain more stuff. Commerce, he supposed. But what was the point? 

He stopped at a table laden with antique coffee mills, the kind his grandfather used. Turning one of the cranks, John caught the aroma of his boyhood, oily, nutty, richly roasted aroma of his childhood. So different from the instant powder his parents favored. 

What objects would bring him back to his grandchildren when he was long gone and they were his age? Wooly jumpers? Antiseptic soap? Would they be recalled to the flat by test tubes, human skulls and the persistent faint whiff of a recently fired gun? Maybe it would be fields of grass, honey fresh from the comb, be smoke. What did that smell of? He didn't know. But he would, they would if Sherlock persisted with his mad retirement idea.

And maybe too the aroma of freshly ground coffee, John decided as picked up the grinder that felt the most familiar. Another object. Maybe there was a point? 

"Quickly, John, quickly." Sherlock jostled John as started to pay. 

"This too." Sherlock handed over some bills and a kitschy statuette . "The motive in the Hennings case. Half a kilo of cocaine is hidden in this bust."


End file.
